The true BoyWhoLived
by original.witch
Summary: Alex Potter died and everybody is looking for Harry, the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry has secrets, power and he doesn't want any relationship with his parents. Will he help the war?
1. Chapter 1

1. Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, thinking the events of the last week. It was a sad day because the last hope of the Wizarding World was dead! A sad day indeed…

Alexander, or Alex for short, Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One had died a few days previously from the hands of the most evil man in Wizarding Brittain, Lord Voldemort saddening their world and vanish their hope for peace.

'_Now what?' _he thought desperately. He tried to find a way to stop Voldemort but to no vain. _'I need a plan and I need it NOW!'_

But as hard as he tried he couldn't. The only thing left was to call the Order of the Phoenix and tell them that they need to find the most brilliant in duelling wizards and witches to help them to win this War.

He had to tell the teachers first because they were the ones they would help them the most as they were the ones who teach those people…

With this in mind he told Fawkes to alert the Order for a meeting tomorrow at eight the night at the Headquarters and left to tell Minerva, Severus, Pomona and Philious to start the search…

* * *

><p><span>The next night.<span>

Everyone around the table was quiet. The couple that own the house had blood shot eyes and looked like they could use some sleep. The man was tall, but he was the shortest of his friends, had black hair that were everywhere and brown eyes. The woman had long red hair, stunning green eyes and for a woman who was 45 years old no wrinkles in her beautiful face.

Around the table were sitting Sirius Black and Remus Lupin with devastated faces for the loss of their freinds' son. The Weasley family was there too. Arthur and his wife Molly was there with sad faces because they loved Alex as their son. Bill with scarred face from Greyback's attack and beside him, his beautiful wife for seven years now, Fleur. Next was the second born son of the Weasley family, Charlie who had return from Romania to help. The twins, Fred and George weren't having their mischievous smiles as they were grieving along with their little brother, Ron, who was best friends with Alex. Ron himself was supporting his long time girlfriend Hermione Granger. Percy, who had left his family behind when Voldemort return to power and now was working at the Ministry ambitious that he was, and Ginny weren't present.

In the table were also sitting Mad-Eye Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, most commonly known as Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebold, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Rubeus Hagrid, who was weeping his nose loudly, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filious Flitwick and last but not least Albus Dumbledore.

Albus sent a sad and sympathetic glance at the couple beside him and said: "I know how difficult is this for you, but we should carry on to accomplish our goal. That's what Alex would want anyway. And we shouldn't disappoint him and remember for what he died for" Lily Potter left a loud sob at this and you could see a visible tear travel down his cheek. "As you know I called you here tonight to find more people to help us with our cause. What did you find my dear Professors?"

The attention was now to the professors in the room. Minerva had a list in her hand with names of possible allies and dueling partners. "They weren't that many but is not a short list either, so… We have the Patil twins, very good both of them, Mr. McMilan, Susan Bones, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Jonson, Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Justin Finds-Fletcher, Colin Creevy and his brother Denis, Luna Lovegood, Alicia Spinnet, Michael Corner…" Minerva paused at this point.

"That's a good number, Minerva." said Albus.

"I'm not done" said Minerva.

"Oh?" said Albus.

"And … Harry Potter"

There was a pause and you could hear a pin drop. And then…

"WHAT?" said lots of voices.

"You can't possible mean my other son, Minerva! He is all we have left" said a furious Lily and James, from beside, her nod.

"I didn't say that he agreed to help us, I just say that he will be an excellent ally" answered Minerva.

"Wait a minute" said Ron and Hermione "Who is Harry Potter?" continued Ron.

"What do you mean 'Who is he'? He is Alex twin of course" snapped Sirius.

"He is?" asked Mione. "Then why I have never seen him?"

"What do you mean you haven't see him? He was at Hogwarts with you guys." said an angry James.

"Well we have never seen him" said Ron. "In which house was he?"

"Er…" stuttered Sirius.

"In Gryffindor" answered Snape. "That's what his school file said"

"Quiet!" said Albus. "There is a way to solve this… Why don't you call Harry here to ask his opinion?"

"You are right, Albus! Trinky!"

There was a pop and a female house elf appeared out of nowhere. "You called, Master?"

"Yes. Please, tell Harry that we need his present at the kitchen. Tell him to come quick. It's important!" James ordered the elf.

Trinky watched her master nervously. "Er… Master James, sir" said Trinky.

"What's wrong?"

"Young Master Harry isn't in his room! Er… he… isn't in the house!"

"What?" said Lily. "Where did he go? Those are dark times, he can't just leave without saying anything to us and be on his own!" panicked Lily.

"Mistress Lily" said the elf "Young Master Harry doesn't live here anymore! Did you forget that he left years ago?"

Silence…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

><p>Miles away a young couple in an apartment somewhere in London were in the bed of their bedroom hugging each other…<p> 


	2. Missing

2. Missing

After yesterday's events, everybody was searching for Harry…

His parents among them dying from worry for him! Their thoughts were everywhere and panic filed them only in thought that their son was hurt… or worst dead!

They tried to remember when was the last time they saw him and he tpld them that he was leaving. As much as they were trying no memories of their son could be found. Lily could picture in her mind a young child of six years old with black hair. Anything else was bleary. In her memory there was always black hair but nothing else from her other son. James has the same results. He too couldn't quiet picture his son except from the black hair…

After trying and failing to remember how Harry looked like they thought that maybe the best solution was to make an announcement in the _Daily Prophet_. As much as they tried though they couldn't find any photo with him. Guilty rush into them and shame. They didn't know anything about their second son.

They known every little detail about Alex's life. What was his favorite food (chicken with potatoes), what was his favorite color (gold) to what was his favorite team in Quidditch (_Parselmound United_). They could remember what was his first word (want), what was his first broom (Cleapsweep 760 ) to what was his first spell that he get right (Alohomora) and his first prank (a bottle of milk on James' head).

But of Harry absolutely nothing. What kind of parents were they? They had give everything to Alex in case he died in his attempt to kill Voldemort and had neglect their other son who was now a stranger to them.

Now they were waiting someone to tell them if they have found something...

* * *

><p>Two hours later from the fireplace appeared Sirius with Kingsley.<p>

Lily and James stand up from their sits. Lily took a step forward.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry guys I… we couldn't find him"

Lily sat again and buried her head in her hands. But James hasn't finished: "Nothing?"

"Nothing I could find, Prongs. Sorry again!" answered Sirius.

"There isn't anything? Job… or something?"

"No." said Kingsley.

Then the fire lit again and Remus came out of the fireplace. "I've got something!"

"You do?" said James and Sirius as Lily stand up again and come to her husband's site.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"I looked everywhere and I mean everywhere but I couldn't find anything that says where he is or if he is indeed alive… You know job, estate that might has buy… but as I said before nothing"

"Where are you going with this Moony? Are you going to say it or not?" said Sirius impatiently.

"Yes I am. Thank you for…"

"Enough! Are you going to say it or not?" yelled James while Lily was glaring at them.

"Yes. Sorry, James, Lily. So after I did all that I started thinking that we failed him" said with a sigh. "I was starting thinking how everything went downhill after our graduation. You two get married and one year later had Alex and Harry, then Halloween and etcetera"

"So?" asked Lily.

"And then boom… It came to me. Married!"

"Sorry!" said Sirius.

"I've completely lost you Moony!" said James.

"What do you mean married?" said Lily.

"Where are you going with this?" said Kingsley.

"I looked in the old announcements about marriages" he looked in his pocket and find a piece of paper that was cut from an old paper and show it to the others. "Look. Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley are getting married at 2/5/2001"

"Ginevra?" Sirius

"Molly?" Kingsley

"Weasley?" James

Lily fainted…


	3. The Potters

3. The Potters

Harry wake up that morning and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. Ginny was sleeping peacefully like nothing in the world could distract her.

"Ginny" he whispered.

"Mmm"

"Wake up"

"Not now" said Ginny.

"We need to go to work. Come on"

"Oh, all right" she stand up. "Happy now?"

"Don't be like that. You know if it was in my hand we will stay in bed all day and all night..." answered Harry standing up and start wearing clean clothes which took from the closet.

"Ok. Put your hair on!" said Ginny as she went to take a bath.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Harry yelled to the close door of the bathroom.

"Eggs and sausages sound good. And orange juice too"

"Ok" he heard the water running as he went to start preparing breakfast.

After a few minutes Ginny came and sit in the table.

Harry sat beside her with both their dishes.

"Yummy" Ginny licked her lips and dig in.

Harry chuckled. "How is it?"

"Delicious! And I expect nothing else. Thank you, Harry"

After they finished Ginny get up and went to get dressed. Harry washed their plates and put them in their place. He went to their bedroom and said "I'm leaving. Take care, ok?"

"Ok. See you later. Love you!" answered Ginny and kissed him.

"Love you too" he went to the fireplace, called 'Ministry of Magic' and disappeared.

Ginny brash her hair, put her shoes, gather her things in her handbag and went straight to the door. She opened it and stop in her tracks...

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. When she was younger she liked them very much but now she was avoiding them like the plague. Especially after Alex's death.

Four voices put her out of her musings:

"You are pregnant?"


	4. Discussions

4. Discussions

"You are pregnant?" Lily, James, Sirius and Remus yelled surprised.

"It does seem that way, huh? Yes, I am!" said Ginny patting softly her round belly.

Remus was the first who overtook his shock! "Could we come in?"

"Er..." she looked at the watch that was next to the door to see how much time she has left. "I guess! Come in" She didn't know what to make of them. The last they saw them they didn't know about her and Harry. Why did they come today? Did they want to talk about Alex? They did thought that they dated even if that was one of Alex's lies.

"Please sit!" said pointing at the white comfy loveseats. The Potters, Sirius and Remus sit down. "First, I'm sorry about Alex. I've heard."

"Thank you, dear!" said Lily with a sad expression.

"About that: weren't you and Alex dating?" Sirius voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

"No, that was one of Alex's lies" she amswered.

"What do you mean 'one of Alex's lies'?" asked James indignantly.

"That I and Alex were never a couple." answered Ginny.

"And you and Harry was... sorry… are?" frown Remus.

"A! So you do know about me and Harry!" said Ginny.

"Yes. Can you explain that?" asked Lily slowly.

Ginny sigh. Even after the idiot's death he was causing havoc. A mess that she had to clear to his parents now. _What a bastard!_ she thought. "Harry and I start dating when I was in my fifth year. We were together since then and we are married four years now. True, Alex and I have one date together that didn't go that well." said grimacing at the memory that implied that it didn't went that well a toll. "That was just one time thing and after three months I started dating Harry, anyway" she finished.

"Oh. Alex told us that you were together…" said James.

"As I said, it was a lie" repeated Ginny. "So what can I do for you today?" continued.

"Actually we came to see Harry" said Lily hesitantly.

"Oh! He is not here. He left a little while to go to work." Ginny told them.

"Really?" asked a surprised Sirius. "Where does he work?"

"At the Ministry" Ginny narrowed her eyes at this. Harry had said to her that James and Sirius didn't acknowledged him but she didn't know that they didn't acknowledged him meant that he was invisible to them.

"At the Ministry?" asked a shocked James. "But we haven't see him!" continued after Lily gave him her death glare.

"That is obvious!" Ginny comment with cold furry and narrowed eyes. "For your information he is an auror. Like you, Mr. Potter!" she glare at him.

"What?" screamed an enraged Lily. "You are working with him and you didn't even know it?" James felt small at her scrutiny.

"We haven't seen him" Sirius backed James up while Remus looked at them like they had grown an extra head.

"I can't believe you! Really! Tell me Sirius did you even thought that maybe you should tried search Harry at your department?" Remus asked him with a calm although force tone.

"No" mumbled Sirius.

"What was that?"

"No!" answered loudly this time Sirius.

"YOU… YOU IMBECILES! YOU MORRONS! Are you out of your freaking mind?" Lily screamed at them. She opened her mouth to say more but Ginny cut her up.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at her. "I can't stand you anymore. You and your screaming and yelling" she paused for a moment. Something fell to the floor with a _splash! _"And my waters just broke! Great!"

Again they looked at her with their mouths hanging open. "Ok, people! Lily, I have a bag in the closet of this room" said to Lily pointing the door of the room "Bring it here!" order her and Lily shook her head as to wake up and run for the room. "Sirius, you will go NOW to the Ministry and tell Harry that it's time" Sirius nod his head with a lost farewell look on his face and went for the fireplace. "Remus go tell the same to my family. Start with mum. She must be at the Burrow. She will tell you were the others are. Or she will tell them herself. Whatever!" Remus nod and left as Lily came to the living room again. "You too will tell Harry where I am when He will come to St. Mungo's" she left a big trembled breath. "Ok! I can scream now!"

"


	5. Unexpected

5. Unexpected

Harry was in his office doing some paperwork. After Alex's death he felt somewhat free. And unexpected relief too. Alex was a non stop pain from their childhood. He was arrogant and an average student. But most important an average wizard. He still couldn't believe how stupid his parents were for thinking he was the Chosen One.

He, from the other hand, had a photographic memory and could remember everything from that cold and cruel Halloween night 24 years ago.

**Flashback: **

Lily took the boys and went upstairs to tuck them in. She dressed Harry with his favorite pajamas and put him in his cot. Next she dressed Alex with his pj's and while she was making her way to Alex's cot they heard a loud _BAMM!_ from downstairs and then James' voice telling her to 'take the boys and run' while he will distract him. Then Lily start putting piles of things in front of the door but that didn't stop the intruder to come in. He told his mummy to move from her place in front of the cots she was standing but she wouldn't! So he Stupefy her and look at both him and his brother. Alex start crying then and Voldemort looked at him.

"How pathetic!" he said. "This is the hope of the Wizarding World?"

Then he looked directly at Harry's stunning green emerald eyes (or Avada Kendavra! as Voldemort thought) and aimed his wand at him. Then said a few words and a green light hit him in the face and fell unconscious, not before hearing a pained scream while debris fell from the roof. Next he knew everybody were fawning over his brother and a cut he had on his left cheek.

**End flashback **

Alex from then on was the center of attention. Their parents bought him lots of presents and made two parties for him. One at their birthday, or rather his birthday, and one at Halloween for defeating Voldemort. Harry was always forgotten at both occasions.

Harry was lonely and in his room studying magic so one day could prove them that he was important, powerfull! To accomplish that he had to make some sacrifices, like putting a Notice-me-not spell upon himself. That's why most of his roommates didn't know he exist. Or his professors.

And the years had past until one day, his now beautiful wife, noticed him in fifth year. They started as friends at first and then they started dating.

She was the reason he put everything behind him. Not caring if he was his parents' center of attention as long as he was hers. In the whole run he prefer it that way!

His musings stopped when loud voices came from outside. He went to his door and open it. His eyebrows rise at the scene.

Remus Lupin, his parents' friend and a 'tamed' werewolf was yelling at Jake Peterson, a fellow auror.

"What is going on in here?" he asked loudly stopping the argument.

Remus looked at him in shock. _He looks like James_, he thought, _except for the eyes. _

"Ginny send me..." he started.

"Ginny?" Harry asked surprised.

"She is going into labor. She is in St. Mungo's"

"Peterson please tell Scrimtgeour where I went, ok?" he turned to Jake.

"Ok. You go to your wife."

"Thanks." Harry yelled while running to the elevators. He hit the button while cursing every time it made a stop.

The doors finally open and jumped outside running for the first fireplace.

"St. Mungo's" he yelled and disappeared.


	6. Small miracles happen everyday

6. Small miracles happen everyday

Harry appeared in the hospital. He started running to the receptionist.

"Hello! I'm looking for my wife." he said in a hurry.

"Her name, sir?" she asked.

"Ginny Potter. She is going into labor. It happened a little while ago! I think." he said.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows at the name. She looked at the list in front of her and said "Room 349 ."

"Thank you" He said as he rushed to the stairs.

A few minutes later he find the door. He knocked.

"Come in." he heard a female voice from inside say. He opened the door and couldn't believe in his eyes!

His parents were there. His parents of all people!

He went to the bed that Ginny lied to "What's going on?" he asked her.

"They had come to the apartment when my waters broke." Ginny informed him.

Harry looked at his parents. "May I ask what were you doing there?" he asked them.

"We came to see you of course" answered James.

"Why?"

"Because you are our son, honey." said an oblivious for the mood in the room Lily.

Harry snorted "A! Now you remember that you have another son, huh?"

"We always remember Harry. It seems you were the one who forget to invite us to your wedding!" yelled James.

"I did send you an invitation. You didn't show! Alex was the only one who came and that because he wanted to make a scene!" Harry yelled back. James and Lily looked shocked.

"What? Alex will never do that!" Lily yelled anraged. How could Harry say that for his sweet brother?

"Well that's the truth. Now, get out! I don't want you in here" he said coldly.

James took Lily's hand and they get out. They could wait in the reception.

"Sorry about that, love." he apologized.

"It's ok, Harry" as Ginny said that, a healer came inside.

"Let's look at your progress, dear" she smiled.

Harry took Ginny's hand.

After a few seconds she said. "You are ready. Let's go. It's time!"

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting with his son at the chair beside Ginny who was taking a nap.<p>

James Potter II was a replica of his grandfather James Potter I. Unruly black hair that inherited from his father and grandfather and brown eyes he inherited from his mother.

Harry didn't like that he had to give his son the name of his father but it was tradition so he had to deal with it.

His son was sleeping peacefully in his arms, like an angel. He stand up and put softly James in the cot from the other side of Ginny and them he bent to kiss her. He went to the door and opened it quietly. Time to deal with his parents and their friends.


	7. Parents

7. Parents

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Molly's voice reached his ears.

"How is she?" asked Arthur. The rest of the Weasleys stand up. Fred and George took a step forward.

"They are both fine." said a smiling Harry.

"What is it?" asked Charlie eagerly.

"A boy!" answered Harry.

Everyone cheered.

"Congratulations!" said Bill and Fleur.

"Do you want to go see them?" asked Harry.

They nodded. Harry smiled "Room 349 "

They left the reception, some say 'congrats' and others patted his back. After they left he turned to his parents.

"Congratulations" said Remus.

"How did you named him?" asked James hesitantly.

"Did you have to ask that?" said Harry. "Naming the first born after the grandfather is a law for centuries." He answered diplommaticly.

"I know. You just don't look too fond of us these days!"

"Did I ever?" asked Harry.

"What did we do to you to deserve all these?" asked Sirius.

"The right question is 'What you did for me'?" Harry asked back. "Do you even know me?"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Lily cut him and said "Of course we do. If not we will get to know you, now!"

"Now? After 24 years?" he asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with now?" asked James.

"You didn't just ask me that. Seriously?"

Sirius opened his mouth but again his was cut. Remus this time. "Don't even think about it. This is not time for your old, lame joke!" he glared at Sirius.

"What? Did you thought that after Alex died you will give all your time to me?" he ignored Sirius. From their faces though he understand that was what they thought. "You are unbelievable! You seriously thought that I will give you a chance? After all those years? And what about Alex? Would you still be here if he didn't die?" he asked raising his voice. "Of course not. You wouldn't even remember that I exist. Or I had left!"

"That's not true!" Lily frown. But she knew deep down he was right.

"You know I'm right, Mother! As for Alex he was an arrogant, bustard, lying brat-who-lived!" he contracted her.

"That's enough!" yelled James. "You can say whatever you want for us but you will never speak like that for Alex. Did you hear me?" he continued his rant.

"I know that the truth hurts, but you need to open your eyes and see what Alex was. And he wasn't perfect. He was far from it."

"Of course he wasn't perfect..." Sirius scold.

"Nobody is" said Remus.

"But that doesn't mean he was lying! Or that he was a bad boy." continued Lily.

"You know what? Forget it. You don't understand. I'm leaving." he turned to leave "Oh! And don't come near me or my family again . Pretend I don't exist. You are good at that." Then he past the doors leaving four gaping people behind.


	8. Alex

8. Alex

It was a day like everyone else at the Potter household. Harry was taking a bath and Ginny was feeding James.

James was now a month old. He had grown a lot in that month, in Harry's opinion. He eat every three hours and he needed his nuppy change five to six times everyday... and during the night. A little terror indeed.

They were waking one at the time to do all those things however. During the day Ginny will be the one to nurse him. She was always in the house as she was in her maternity leave. He would come to relieve he at 5.30. Then Ginny will go to sleep and Harry was in charge to do all those things James needed.

Why people marry and have children, again? Harry wonder at times. But even he couldn't take his eyes from his son. His perfect son.

He would do anything for his son, he concluded.

He started thinking one day if that was how his parents was feeling. And as soon as if came to that concluttion he cleared his thoughts.

His parents had eyes only for Alex because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Alex was special but he wasn't.

That wasn't the case with James. He was special but special because he was his son and not for doing some heroic thing.

James will be loved but not spoiled like Alex. Alex wanted all the attention for himself. Their parents' love, Dumbledore and the professors' approval and the respect of the Wizarding World. He couldn't understand that except for their parents' love he couldn't have the others if he didn't earned them.

But that's how Alex always was.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashbacks: <strong>

4 years old 

_Harry was sitting in his desk with a book in front of him. Today was his birthday but no one had said 'Harry Birthday' to him. Only to Alex. Even his parents had forgotten him. _

_Mummy and Daddy were busy making the preparations for the party. Mummy wanted everything to be perfect. From the icing of the cake to the decorations with the different flowers around the house. _

_Just then the door of his room opened and Alex came in. He was wearing his good robes at a livid red color. And his hair was brushed. _

_"What are you doing here?" Harry asked politely. _

_"I came to tell you that I don't want you in MY party" emphasise Alex. _

_"Why?" Harry asked as sadness over took him but didn't show it. _

_"Because today is my birthday and I want all the attention for myself. Besides no one knows you exist anyway. Have a nice evening" he said meanly and close the door as he left the room and turn the key in the keyhol locking it. _

_Harry that night stay in his room as everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' to Alex. _

_Harry on the other hand read peacefully the book The Art of Oclummency and Legilimency. _

7 years old 

_Mummy, Daddy, Alex and Harry were in the park. Harry was it the sand pit playing alone and James, Lily and Alex were in the grass playing. _

_Harry heard Alex start whining "Mum I'm hungry!" _

_"Ok, Alex. Let's go home to make you something to eat" answered Lily and stand up as did James. They took Alex's hands, one each and left the park. But not before he smirked at Harry's direction! _

_The same morning Alex had come to his room and said that he didn't want him to come to the park with them. And advise him to do not come as no one will acknowledge him. Harry, though, didn't heard him and went to the park. Harry understand that day Alex was right! No one cared for him. _

11 years old 

_Harry and Alex were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was gazing out of the window when their door sliced open. A red headed boy came inside and asked "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." _

_"Sure." answered Alex smiling. _

_The boy sit and said "Thanks. I'm Ron Weasley by the way." he introduced himself. _

_"Alex Potter" said Alex._

_"Wow. Are you really? Oh, and you really have the scar!" said eyeing Alex's scar. Alex's smile became bigger. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron looked at him. "Who are you?" _

_"No one!" scold Alex. "Go away!" he order him. _

_Harry normally wouldn't do what his idiot of a brother wanted but think twice about. He stand up and left the compartment. He will sit somewhere else without his idiotic brother and his fun club! _

**End flashbacks**

* * *

><p>After he was Sorted into Gryffindor, Alex was more insufferable than before. Together with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger they discover that Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog was guarding the Philosopher's Stone and arrogant as Alex was ignored his parents and Dumbledore's orders to do not go after the Stone that was very well protected and getting himself in danger and Harry had to save him!<p>

In second year Ginny was given Tom Riddle's diary. For a year she was attacking by means of a Basilisk the Muggleborn wizards and witches in the school. Then in the end of the year Riddle took her to the Chamber of Secrets and Alex with Ron follow to rescue her although Harry was the one that in the end did all the rescuing.

In third year Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban prison and coming after Alex and it was the only year that Harry didn't interfere! If he did Wormtail wouldn't have escaped.

Because of that in forth year Alex's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. With the help of the fake Moody, professor Dumbledore and their parents Alex won the Triwizard Tournament! And he thrown into Voldemort's arms. Harry who knew what will happen had left the castle's grounds earlier that day and Apparated to the graveyard in Little Hangleton and save the jack ass that he called a brother.

In fifth year Alex with Ron and Hermione run to the Ministry of Magic it the Department of Mysteries and almost died... Again!

In sixth year Draco Malfoy become a Death Eater in his father place and tried and failed to kill Dumbledore.

In seventh year Harry didn't attend Hogwarts because he went Horcrux hunting. He killed every one of them, even Nagini with the exception of Hufflepuff's cup. He couldn't get in the Lestrange vault as hard as he tried. So he gave up.

Then he become an auror, get married and have James. He wouldn't give that up for anything it the world...!


	9. Attack

9. Attack!

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the sofas of the living room in the Potter house.

Everyone of them were thinking what had happened the last month.

Lily had to admit that as much as she denied it she had failed like a mother.

She had failed Alex. He gave him everything he needed before he asked for it. But she had failed to give him more time.

And she had failed Harry. In all honesty her second son was a stranger to her. She could remember clear as day everything he did from the day of his birth to that Halloween night so many years ago. But after that nothing.

If she ever thought about him in the part was that he would always be there for her and James if Alex died. And now she understood how wrong she was.

James for his part was thinking he was a little unfair to Harry. But he wasn't a child anymore. He should understood that Alex was their priority.

He didn't say that Harry didn't need to feel loved but Alex was priority and they had to sacrifice some things. Ok, maybe we screw Harry up big time, he thought. Maybe we deserve to live without our children. Maybe fate had it planned this way for us.

After Alex's death things don't go that well, thought Sirius. And what the hell is wrong with Harry? Oh, Alex, you make everything seem bright, easy, better!

Before Alex died Remus was having second thoughts about Alex ending this war. As much as he loved him he could see that Alex wasn't as powerful as Dumbledore portrait him to be. And if he died then how could they win against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Maybe the prophecy was false? Or maybe the main object of the prophecy was wrong? Besides, Harry survived that night too.

Albus told then that night Alex had a scar on his cheek that proves Voldemort attack him and when asked what was the scar on Harry's forehead Albus applied with 'from a falling debris'. Could it be that Dumbledore was wrong? Could it be that Harry's was a curse scar and Alex's from a falling debris?

Then the fireplace lit up and Kingsley's head appeared.

"We are under attack! Come quickly" and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort was among the Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic's Atrium.<p>

He was supervising the attack. After the death of the false Boy-Who-Lived he was planning to eliminate all threat and kill the real one. And of course the attack on itself will be a low blow to the Ministry and the Wizarding World. Two in one.

"My Lord." bowed Lucious Malfoy.

"Did you find anything?" asked him.

"No, master. He is not here. He doesn't fight or is anywhere near the Ministry. We looked everywhere, my Lord." answered Lucious.

"Doesn't matter. We will find him sooner or later. No one can hide from Lord Voldemort!" said the Dark Lord.

The screaming crowd around them quietten and a tall figure with people around him walk in the middle of the battle that had stop temporally.

"Good evening Tom!" said Albus Dumbledore with the members of the Order of the Phoenix around him ready to attack. "What can we do for you this fine evening?" he asked politely.

"You can leave us to do what we came for to do."

"And what is that if I may ask?" asked again Dumbledore.

Voldemort thought of how to respond. If he answered Dumbledore's question truthfully he couldn't use it in his advantage. Maybe if he plan ahead? He looked at the Potters, then at the old fool and sneered. "Tell me something, Dumbledore, where is your Golden Boy?"

"You know very well where, Tom!" Dumbledore frown at him.

James and Lily looked particular angry at that.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Alex, Dumbledore. I'm talking about the true Boy-Who-Lived. Where is he?" he smiled an evil smile as he rubbed Dumbledore's mistake in his face. He saw the look on everyone around him. They were socked and confused with what he said which make him gloat all the more from inside.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore dropping all pretences. He was confused. What was Voldemort on about? But it wasn't Voldemort that answered him.

"Harry!" gasped Remus. His previous thoughts confirmed.

Everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius confused.

"Harry is the true Boy-Who-Lived. It makes sense. I wasn't sure before but I am now."

"Yes. Young Harry is the Chosen One. All the things that your other son said he did was just lies. Harry did all those heroic acts. And so you know, I knew that Harry will rescue Alex in the graveyard. That's why I took Alex. To lure Harry there without you protecting him. And I took Harry's blood not Alex's." sneered Voldemort at them.

Everyone was socked, even Dumbledore.

"So I'm asking again where is the Golden Boy?"


	10. Truths

10. Truths

Harry and Ginny wake up from a cry that could be heard coming from the door next to theirs.

"I'll go" said Harry. "Sleep"

"Ok" answered Ginny and turn from the other side to continue her nap.

Harry get up and went to the kitchen. He made James' milk and test it for the right temperature. Then he went to James' room and took him in his hands. He sat at the rocking chair and start feeding him.

After a while he put James' head in his shoulder and patted him softly on the back to belch.

After he was done he took him and put him in his cot. He started sing to him a lullaby to sleep. After James was asleep Harry sat again in the rocking chair and watched James sleep.

He must have gone asleep some time because he wake up by violent BANGS coming from the living room.

He run to his room the same time Ginny was standing up wand at hand. He took his wand out of his pillow.

"Go to James while I go to the door."

Ginny nodded. "Be careful" she said to him, worry on her face.

Harry went to the door and raised his wand at arm length. He looked at Ginny's direction. She closed James' door behind her while the Banging continued. He opened the house slowly ready to curse the threat. And stopped.

He cursed silently. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell are you doing all in here?" he asked.

"There was an attack in the Ministry this evening. You need to be protected." answered Albus fucking Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Because Voldemort want to kill the Chosen One and eliminate the threat." he answered again.

Harry's right eyebrow rose and his heart skip a beat.

"I don't understand. Isn't Alex dead? And why protecting me?" he asked him avoiding looking at his parents' direction.

"It seams that I made a mistake all those years ago. You are the One. Not Alex." he penetrate him Dumbledore.

"Is that so?" sneered Harry at him. "Too bad. Because I'm not going to help you. You can all go to hell for all I care."

"Harry, dear" said Molly Weasley. "It seems like you knew. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Will you believe me if I did?" asked Harry back.

No one answered to that. Everyone knew the truth. If Harry had told his parents he was the Boy-Who-Lived them they would say that he needed all the attention and to stop lying.

"Can we come inside?" asked Kingsley.

"No!"

"We need to discuss things. It will be better if we did it inside." said Dumbledore.

"What part of 'no' you don't understand?" asked angry Harry.

"Harry please!" pleaded his mother.

"James is asleep!" fired again Harry.

"Not anymore. Unfortunately!" Harry turned his head and looked at where the voice came from. It was Ginny's. "Come in." said to the people at the door.

They step inside the small apartment. Molly and Arthur went to their daughter.

"How are you dear?" she asked Ginny quietly. "And James?"

"We are fine mum"

"I thought you said James was awake. Where is he?" asked Charlie.

"In his room." she pointed the door.

Ron looked at his sister. He hadn't seen her for months. He knew she had married and was caring a child. But as a good friend of Alex he couldn't be totally happy for her.

But as he looked at her now the only thing he could do was to admire her. She had married the man she loved and was a proud mother of a baby boy.

He turned to look at the man beside her. He was the exact replica of Alex. Though his hair were pointing at all directions and the eyes were his mother's eyes.

"So." Ron said to no one in particular.

"'So' what?" asked Harry. He didn't feel comfortable with this people.

"What is going to happen now? As the Chosen One you need to do something." said Hermione logically.

"And why is that?" he sneered again. "I assured you I don't do what I don't want to do."

"You are his target!"

"Harry dear." said Molly "I know how much difficult it must be for you but... do you really want You-Know-Who alive? I mean you are married to my daughter and you have a baby together."

"Mum, don't go there!" warmed loudly Ginny.

Molly ignored her and continue looking at Harry "Harry dear think of them!"

"I knew what I was getting at when I married him, mum" said Ginny. She hated it when her mother did that. She was a grown up woman, she choose for herself.

Harry looked at her coldly. "Exactly! I won't go chasing Dark Lords. My family needs me!" spat at her. "And you should know that I did tried to stop Voldemort."

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean, my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm talking about the Horcruxes!" answered truthfully Harry.

"You know about the Horcruxes?" asked a surprised Hermione. "We tried to find them but we couldn't!"

"Because I have destroyed all of them except one!" said Harry.

"You did?" asked the members of the Order shocked.

Harry nodded "The last one is at the Lestrange Vault! Even I couldn't get through and that's saying a lot"

"I believe we can do something about that" said Sirius after a few seconds.


	11. The last Horcrux

11. The last Horcrux

Sirius Black or Lord Black as he was known as the last descended of the Black Family, had, as Lord of his Family, great power apon the other members of the Family.

He could disinherit his relatives if in his opinion were unworthy, he could arrange who was going to be a heir if the person that was the real heir couldn't suffice to do what was needed and could arrange marriage for them. But more importantly he could get into their vaults.

Sirius had to admit that as much as he hated to be the Lord of the Black Family, that was one of the times he was glad he was.

And now here he was. In front of the building that was housing Gringhots' Bank.

He started walking. He climbed the stairs and nod at the two goblins. He sensed someone behind him but he remained calm. He knew who it was.

James was adamant about it. And Moody for that occasion was a great accett. And of course Sirius did need back up so he didn't protest. He went to a counter.

"Good morning!" said pleasantly like nothing was wrong. _Ironic._

The goblin raised his head from the paper in his desk that was reading before Sirius talk to him. "Good morning Mr. Black. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to have statements about my relatives' vaults and mine too. And I would like to see them after we finish with the statements" answered Sirius with a superior look that was suited for a Black.

The goblin looked at him for a long moment and then he stand up and said "Follow me, Mr. Black."

They went to an office and the goblin said to him to sit down and wait. Sirius waited with the clock ticking behind the wooden desk with the black leather chair.

"Good morning, Mr. Black." a voice said from behind him. Sirius jumped.

"Good morning, Baldock." said Sirius.

"Sorry for scaring you. What can I do for you today?"

"It's ok, Baldock. I came to see statements of my relatives vaults and their vaults. As mine of course. It's something that I need to have done years ago but I didn't have the time." He said sheepishly.

"I see. Shall we proceed?" was Baldock's answer as he open a drawer of his desk.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sirius left Baldock's office with a goblin named Ragnong to begin the tour to the vaults.<p>

They passed the door with the tunnel that had the carts that lead to the vaults.

As they walked to the carts a voice said "Imperius".

Sirius looked behind him.

Moody was pointing his wand at Ragnong. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't needed." he comment.

"Actually. It was." said James' voice from behind Moody.

"Potter is right" grunted Moody.

"Whatever" said Sirius.

He went to the carts. Moody and James' figure behind him. Last was Ragnong.

First was the Malfoy Vault. Everything looked fine. Next station was his Vault that as he knew was ok. And finally was the Lestrange Vault.

After Ragnong get them inside the vault Sirius turn to the figure of his friend. "Now what?" he asked him.

"It's Rowena Ravenclow's cup. It has a raven craved apon it. Look for it."

They started looking around with their wands lit up.

"Is that it?" asked Sirius after a few minutes of silence.

James' figure went beside him "No."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Sirius asked the image of his best friend.

'James' glared at him. "Yes, Black. I'm sure."

Sirius flinched at the use of his surname.

Harry looked around and start walking along the selves in the walls of the vault. Crowns, staffs made of gold, vases, necklaces made of gold or pearls, golden plates, spoons and forks, silver knives, silver swords, cups...

_Wait! Cups? _

He looked at the cups. Some were silver, some were gold, some bronze. Others were small, some big and others had medium size.

A cup of medium size, bronze, caught his eye. He stepped closer to examine it. It looked old and had a raven curved apon it.

"That's it" said Harry with James' voice. Sirius and Moody came closer.

"Are you sure Potter?" asked Moody.

"Yes" answered Harry positive.

Sirius took the cup in his hands and put it in his pocket. "Ok. Let's go".

They left the Vault and climb at the cart. Moody and Harry put their invisibility cloaks on. They past the doors to the main bank. And they walked the long road between the counters with a few goblins look at them weird and went outside the bank.

Sirius sigh with relief. They have done it!


	12. The news travel fast

12. The news travel fast

Harry open the door of the flat he share with Ginny. Ginny was in the kitchen. She looked at him when he came through the door and stand up from the chair she was sitting at. The worry she felt all these hours for her husband was understandable.

"Well?" she asked impatient.

"Everything went according to plan." was Harry's answer.

Ginny sigh with relief. "Thank Merlin. Now what?" asked hurriedly.

"Now we are going to destroy it as soon as possible. We will go at my parents' house at 6 the evening and we will talk there."

"Ok. We will take James with us, right?"

"Yep" said Harry. "Let's go rest. It's going to be a long night tonight."

* * *

><p>James and Lily were in the sitting soon waiting the members of the Order of the Phoenix to come and to learn what happen with today's mission.<p>

Knock, knock!

James and Lily looked at each other, and then James went to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked the person behind the door.

"July 5th, 1978 " was the answer he received.

James sigh with relief and open the door. "Come in" he said to Remus, Tonks and Kingsley. That was something like a password they used, to do not be tricked by Death Eaters.

They went to the kitchen waiting the others to come. Slowly the kitchen became full with the members of the Order. Last came Harry with Ginny and little James.

They all sit around the table. Dumbledore spoke first. "The mission was a success." he said simply.

Everyone cheered.

Dumbledore turn to Harry. "Did you bring the sword?"

Harry nodded. Ginny take that as a cue and open her bag, inside of which was Gryffindor's sword. She took it out and passed it at Dumbledore.

Everyone was looking with excitment.

"Sirius." Sirius looked at him. "The Horcrux please".

"Oh!" said Sirius. "Yes, of course" his hand when to his pocket and he handed Dumbledore the cup of Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore took the cup and placed it at the table in front of him. He took the sword and with a quick move he cut the cup in to pieces.

A force came out of the cup that moment and all the members of the Order were pushed away from their chairs, hitting the walls or the furnitures of the kitchen.

As they stand up Harry said "It's over. That was just a mechanism."

"Now what?" asked some members.

As Dumbledore open his mouth to apply Severus Snape, who didn't come to the meeting and was in the Malfoy Manor, came bursting through the door. They looked at him.

"The Dark Lord knows. He will attack Hogwarts in a few hours. After he check the other Horcruxes I suppose."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Malfoy Manor some time previously<strong>_

"What did you say to me, again?" the small figure in front of him was shaking with fear. "SAY IT AGAIN!" he command yelling at the goblin.

"My L-Lord... B-B-Black came to the… B-Bank today." said the goblin.

"And?" said Voldemort dangerously.

"He went to the… the Lestrange Vault to supposedly ch-check if everything is okay… a- as the Lord and Head of the most Ancient House of Black and... and h-h-he took a cup that was in t-there, my Lord."

Voldemort scream with rage and cast the killing curse which hit the goblin who fell and didn't move again.

The Death Eaters start running, with Bellatrix and Lucious pushing the others away as they were trying to get to the door.

Even after they left, only those who survived the rage of the Dark Lord, heard him saying that he will kill Black, the Order and Dumbledore even if he had to bring down the whole castle.


	13. The battle I

13. The battle I

Kingsley was in Hogwarts' Great Hall. He was hearing Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's plan to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the battle that was going to start any minute now.

"... and you have to leave the castle for your protection."

"What if we want to fight?" yelled a boy from Ravenclow table.

"The ones that are seventeen and up, you can stay. The rest you have to leave." sigh Dumbledore. "Now, Mr. Filch, please take the student to safety."

The students start to rise from their sits. From Slitherin everyone left except, surprisingly two girls who received many death glares from their fellow housemates. From Ravenclow stayed seven students. Three girls and four boys. From the house of the loyalty stayed fifteen people. Some of them, underage. And from the Gryffindor House stayed in their sits more than the half table. McGonagall went to tell the underage to leave.

"Harry, you should be inside the castle." said Dumbledore.

"Actually I'm going to look for Voldemort. So I'm going to be everywhere." answered Harry.

"But..." said Lily. But Harry ignored her and left the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort was in the Shrieking Shack and was waiting.<p>

He knew Potter. He wouldn't stand to watch all these people die for him, even if he didn't know them or care for them. The boy would come.

Screaming could be heard coming from the castle's grounds and he smiled evily.

* * *

><p>Harry was in the middle of the fight. Screaming could be heard around him. He was battling two Death Eaters.<p>

One of them was shooting Stunners at him and the other, who wasn't wearing musk, was Dolohov and was sending his way curses in purple color.

"Stupefy" his curse find the target and the Death Eater with the musk fell in the ground unconscious. Now it was him and Dolohov.

"Stupefy. Protego. Stupefy. Diffindo." Harry was sending curse after curse to Dolohov but the Death Eater dodge out of the way.

Then Harry hit him with a wandless Expiliarmous and Dolohov's wand fled to Harry's hand.

He step closer, wand trailed at the man's chest and ask. "Where is your master?"

"And why should I tell you?" spat Dolohov.

"If you value your life you will." Harry narrowed his eyes and let his magic lash out. It was a trick he learnt years ago.

Dolohov gulped and looked afraid for the first time in the present of someone else, except his master. "In the Shrieking Shack." he answered truthfully.

"Thank you. Stupefy." the curse hit Dolohov in the chest and he fell back.

_Time to deal with Voldemort._ He raired his wand to his neck and said "Sonorus".


	14. The battle II

14. The battle II

As Voldemort was waiting in the Shrieking Shack for Potter to come, hearing the screaming that was coming from the castle, a voice he knew too well broke all sounds of the battle.

"If you want me, come and get me. I'll be waiting!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. That was a provocation if he ever heard one. And if he went to the battle no one will remain standing. _As you wish, Potter,_ he thought._ I shouldn't let you waiting now, should I? The sooner, the fastest you die._

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was inside the castle. He was supervising the battle, for the most part. And sometimes he defeated some Death Eaters that could possible enter the castle and threaten the students.<p>

As he was watching again the battle play out he heard Harry's voice like he was standing next to him.

"If you want me, come and get me. I'll be waiting!"

Albus sigh. Time to deal with Voldemort._ It's not your turn yet, Harry. You can wait for a little longer, I reckon._

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort was walking the path towards the Hogwarts castle in it's grounds. Around him they were many bodies lying about. Some were the school's students, others were the Order of the Phoenix's members, a few of his Death Eaters and also people that had finished Hogwarts and were working in the Ministry of Magic or somewhere else.<p>

"Long time, no see, Tom." said a calm voice putting him out of his musings.

"Ah! If it isn't Albus Dumbledore, wizard extraordinaire, who couldn't even say who was the true Savior of the Wizarding World." Voldemort taugh him. "I'm not here for you old man. I'm here for Potter."

"I'm afraid that won't happen. At least not yet." Dumbledore said.

"Where are the others? My Death Eaters, the students and your people?" asked Voldemort.

"Inside" answered simply Dumbledore pointing at the castle's walls.

"I see. So, now you are going to hide Potter and your precious Order from me. " concluded Voldemort.

"I don't hide anyone from you. I just asked the others to see you before anything happens, that's all!" Dumbledore fired back.

"Is that so? And what you expect to happen you old fool? Do you actually believe that you are going to walk away from here alive? After what you have done to me?" spat with rage Voldemort.

"Those things shouldn't exist. You should know that, Tom. You shouldn't have create them in the first place." Dumbledore choose to ignore the other questions and focused on the Horcruxes.

"So you knew." It was a statement filled with disgust.

"Oh, I knew." said Dumbledore almost cheerfully.

"Avada Kendavra" yelled Voldemort pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

The old man dodge the curse and send one in return.

Curses were send that would be stopped or dodged. Blue lights, purple lights. Killing curses, Stupefy spells.

Dumbledore send a Stupefy spell at Voldemort who wave his wand and send a Killing curse at the old wizard. And then the impossible happen...

Voldemort had cast a wordless Expeliarmous spell at Dumbledore who didn't wait for it and the wand left from his hand.

Voldemort sneered at Dumbledore. "Avada Kendavra"

The green light hit the wise wizard in the chest and if fell backwards. Screaming could be heard from the walls me the castle.

Everyone inside who were with the Light side screamed as one when they say the great Albus Dumbledore get hit with non other than the Killing Curse and then fall defeated.

But then a figure could be seen walking towards the Dark Lord. A lone figure at that.

"Well done!" said the figure.

"Ah! So, you came after all, Potter."


	15. The battle III

15. The battle III

Voldemort and Harry were in front of the castle's gates facing each other.

"After I kill you who is going to be next? Or are they going to bow to me as their last hope will be lost?" sneered Voldemort.

"I don't think that will happen." answered Harry. And to enrage Voldemort even more, he added "Neither of them."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "And what make you that sure?"

Harry make that he thought about it "Maybe because all your Horcruxes are gone?" he finally asked.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed at Harry's chest. "That doesn't mean anything" he hissed "I'll kill you for destroying them. Besides, I don't need my Horcruxes to kill you. I'm the most powerfull wizard with or without them." he continued "And now we are talking about it, tell me: How did you learn about them? The more you talk the longer you live."

"It's simple really. As twin brothers Alex and I had a connection. I could see what went through his thin skull. That is how I always new some things regarding what you were up to. He on the other hand didn't know how to do that.

So, when Dumbledore give his lessons about your life to my brother I was always there and I knew everything that Dumbledore... teach -for lack of better word- to my brother dearest."

"I see." said a calm Voldemort. "So you destroyed my Horcruxes. But pray tell why did you let your brother die at my hands?"

"That's easy. Because he was a Horcrux as well" was Harry's answer.

Voldemort looked at him with surprise. "What? What the hell are you talking about?" the Dark Lord hissed at him.

Harry chuckled. "The night you came to our house you came to make a last Horcrux with Alex's or my death." he answered. "Did you not?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. How did he know that?

"So when you tried to kill me a piece of your soul flew from your body and... bond to Alex's. So you see my brother had to die, for the Greater Good" sneered Harry the last part. _Oh, he could imagine the faces of his parents right now. Priceless. _"Now. What else is left for us to do? Oh, yes. You try to kill me and I will successfully kill you." said Harry. "Any remorse, last wish? Anything?" asked him.

If it was even possible Voldemort narrowed his eyes more and the rage his was feeling now was more pronounced. "I'll kill you." he sneered at Harry.

Harry just smiled back.

"Avada Kendavra!"

"Expeliarmous!"

The two lights flew from the two enemies' wands and collide together. The red light flew to his caster who dodge it. The green light though found his target. And the Dark Lord fall.

Voldemort was no more.


	16. Epilogue

16. Epilogue

The Wizarding World was for years at peace.

The last battle had accomplish to kill many people from both sides. But it didn't accomplish to bring together the savior of the Wizarding World with his parents.

Harry let his children stay for a few hours with his parents. After all he couldn't let his children pay for the sins of their grandparents.

From the Weasleys everyone survived, although it was a close call for Fred. The Order had lost many members but non of them very important. Minerva McGonagall was now Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Wizards and Wizardry. And a good at that. _She_ wasn't meddling.

Harry and Ginny had other two children. A boy and a girl. Harry was the head of the Auror Department and Ginny was Chief in a column for Daily Prophet.

Ron was working with Fred and George in their Joke shop. Hermione was working for the Department for the rights of the magical creatures. She had make rights for house-elfs and werewolfs.

So now Remus was teaching in Hogwarts: Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was living there with Nymphadora Tonks... or rather Nymphadora Lupin and their son Teddy, Sirius' godson.

Sirius never get married, ("Thank Merlin! The worst it could happen to us was another Sirius!" was often Lily's words).

So, you know the drill.

And they lived happily ever after.


	17. Vote

_**Vote**_

So a big thank you all for reading and reviewing.

I think I'll write a reading the books series and I will like your opinion. What will it be?

1. The Order reads The Harry Potter books (without the children) or

2. The next generation reads the Harry Potter books. Although the next generation will be centuries from the happenings of the books and would be with new faces reading the life of the Legend of Harry Potter in History of Magic class.

I'll await your vote.

See you soon!


End file.
